


〈奥泰〉Mafia

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Extraction (2020)
Genre: Bottom Chris Hemsworth, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Relationships: Ovi Mahajan/Tyler Rake, 奥泰
Kudos: 1





	〈奥泰〉Mafia

就算kid已经成为了最大的黑帮头目，可是每天相处的时候还是很喜欢和自己撒娇。就算在场的不止他们两个，还有小弟什么的，Ovi也毫不收敛，以至于所有人都知道，他们的boss有一个巨大的软肋，还有boss软软的那面。

一开始小弟们还担心自己会不会被灭口，看到boss向boss夫人撒娇什么的，可是随着时间流逝，他们也习惯了。

呵，不就是boss在和boss夫人谈情说爱么。也就只有夫人他不知道boss对他的意图了，毕竟意外的单纯啊，boss吃豆腐吃的他们这些小弟都看不下去了，夫人他居然还当这是boss还是小孩在撒娇…果然，父爱是盲目的吗？

而这么毫不收敛的结果，就是所有人都知道，Ovi很爱且很依赖他的‘养父’，以至于仇家都想要掐住这个致命的软肋来威胁这个黑帮头目。

他们想到了Ovi会在Tyler身边安插保护他的人，所以用尽各种方法终于清空了Tyler身边的家伙，然而他们没有想到的是，黑帮大佬的养父，怎么可能会是什么普通人呢？

于是他们成功地把自己送进了老虎的嘴里。

娘的，可没人告诉他们这人是专业雇佣兵啊…

至于Ovi，无奈地笑了，偏偏要跑到他家Tyler面前找存在感，这不是傻是什么？

而且，如果不是Tyler觉得闷了才特意把人调走，他们觉得他们能够这么轻易地接近Tyler吗？

也不想想，他是怎么坐上今天这个位置的，除了自己的努力，背后还有Tyler的帮助啊。

“呐Tyler…”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

“嗯嗯，好，我也爱你。”说着Tyler摸了摸Ovi埋在自己胸前的脑袋。

“…”旁边的小弟默不作声，假装自己不存在，boss啊，你在这么下去我们都得急了，快让他当真啊！！

Ovi也沉默了一瞬间，连蹭胸的动作都停了下来。

“…你们都出去吧，记得离远些。”Ovi的声音闷闷的，可是小弟们还是知道他这是在和自己说话，转过身就打算离开这个房间，走出门外的那一瞬间，他们都听到了一些不和谐的声音，足以证明那不是幻听。

“唔！Kid你在干什么！”

“啊…Tyler也爱我不是吗？我现在也是成年人了哦，可以和你做了”

“啊，等下，kid，啊哈…”

“Tyler，我爱你”

小弟面无表情地走出了门外，并且很体贴的关上了门。

啊，今天还是吃boss和boss夫人狗粮的快乐一天呢。

顺带恭喜boss终于把夫人吃干抹净，可喜可贺可喜可贺。

END


End file.
